mikalololhahahahfandomcom-20200213-history
The story behind mika
once there was a fool named mika, wait she's not a fool.... she was only 1 day, but she was a puppy. she was as small as a ummm how do i spell chuallia?? idk... this story started in Antarctica. mika was sleeping. she woke up and discovered she was sleeping in a tennis Antarctica place thing. she hated them!!!! she hated them so much even if u put it in a sentence with 12345678765434578 !'s, an English teacher would accept it. she got her camera dog toy and started a video. she was like "why are these tennis balls purple, that isn't supposed to be in life!!!" she looked back with her head, and turned back in mlg glasses and went, "this place stinks bro" but then right after she got slapped by a ball that hit her head. she ran really angry, ouch my ears yelling, "why can't i play minecraft!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". mika went on an ice block but it broke off antarctica. she yelled, "so long you fiends, fools, smalls, littles, tinies, babies, i'm free from the ice toilet!!!!!!!!!!" 7 days later, she was at australia. she saw a pink lake. she jumped in the stupid lake and roll in there. she rolled in it for 4 hours, but then she went on a boat made of a mattress. she looked at her reflection and saw she wasn't pink anymore. but she noticed, the stupid furry spot thing above her nose and saw it was pink, and is still pink today. she got so surprised, she was mute and could only bark. mika's boat almost hit china after 9 long days, but the chinese shot a nerf bullet because of a tradition. mika got hit and the hit was so hard, mika's boat went backwards and hit hawaii, and she went flying backwards without the boat. she landed on the plane while my family was on the way to hawaii. she jumped off so far she landed in california. but she survived, even though she zoomed through sticky black wall for slime shows. now she got black spots on her for still today. she landed in a bowl in the creators of bfb apartment. she went on another bowl, and peed for a while, relaxed. she saw Satomi H. sleeping, and Mika thought satomi wanrts to play. she barked, but quietly. she ran to a window from jumping off Satomi's bed. "what was that?" Satomi asked. Mika landed in a sewer. she licked .01% of the wasted food, .99% of the debree, and 99% of the poop and pee. she swam and gave her blue cupcake toy to a sleeping alligator. the alligator ate it and sent mika a thank you note for the toy. the alligators used it as a tool to scare evil monsters. Mika was in oklahoma and ate a tornado, but it made her puke out a nerf bullet, which sent her to iowa. mika went by a place Tully's kennels, and she eavesdropped the rocks. she went into the building and she accidentally walked into a cage. she barked at another dog, trying to say "never speak to me again, you fiend!!!" it was Sunday on April 29, 2018. this crazy boy named Braeden Nelson, his dad, and bro saw mika and took her to their home. in the car, mika was barking, which in dog language, meant: "if you are kidnapping me, never come back you fiends!!!!!" then they were home. mika explored the house, and had fun. she went on a walk, then braeden's mom and sis came to the house to welcome mika. on september 21, 2018, the family's other dog, Gracie, passed away. Gracie was an old dog, and she was good. it was sad. all of us were sad. on september 20, 2019, mika surpassed braeden, according to braeden having human time, and mika in dog time. braeden made mika surpassed me as a song, so check it out!!!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSndgO7kJFo&t=46s mika is a good pup, and she loves people. sorry guys, but....... the story is gonna end. oh no!!!! this is doooooooooom!!!!!!! oh no, minecraft!!!1